The Wolf and the Lamb
by vivisuu
Summary: READER / KAGEYAMA "The tyrant will always find a pretext for his tyranny." In which Kageyama is a king and you're an advisor to the king, his right-hand man – er, woman (whose opinions and advice he probably ignores). Medieval!AU and King!Kageyama lie ahead! (Inspiration from Aesop's Fables, from the story of the same name.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Meadow of Memories and the Arrogant King**

"Who's there?" You grip your wooden shepherdess's crook tightly. "Come out. It's dangerous in the forest and I won't hurt you."

A lanky shadow slowly steps out of the gloom, the sun glinting off the shiny ebony locks. Prussian blue orbs meet yours as the figure steps out into the light.

"Who are you?"

The figure – a young man, it seems – shrugs. "I must not be found," he says, almost inaudibly.

"Tell me who you are, please," you murmur, eyes locked on his. "I can't help you if I don't know anything about you."

"(First Name)? (First Name), where are you? I have your lunch for you!"

You turn to look at the voice, watching Shoyo bound up to you and hand you a small tan package before waving and sprinting back towards your village in the distance. There's a rustle behind you as you sigh, putting the bundle down before turning to look at the shadows again.

"Hey, where'd you go? Come back!"

A voice, seemingly out of nowhere, replies, "I can't trust you."

* * *

Staring out over the peaceful green meadow, wooden shepherdess's crook in hand, you idly count your sheep as you lean against a tree's trunk. Your eyes drift shut for a moment, sleepiness overtaking you, until you hear a distinctive whine to your right. Jolting awake and looking around for the source of the noise in a hurry, you see a small wolf pup, the source of the noise. You look around for a mother wolf; after five minutes of fruitless searching, the pup watching you from a distance all the while, you decide to give up and slowly walk towards the small wolf.

"I won't hurt you, okay? Please stay still… are you hurt?" you murmur softly, eyes wide with a mixture of curiosity, alarm, and motherliness – well, as motherly as a 17-year-old without a child can get. The wolf backs away slowly in response. "Don't move. Are you alright?" The Kelly green leaves on a tree rustle, a branch snapping in the distance. You disregard the sounds and continue to watch the wolf pup.

The pup whimpers a bit in response, but lets you approach it. Hesitantly, you lay a hand on its soft black fur. Reaching out a hand, the wolf suddenly bites your outstretched fingers. You pull back and rub the hurt appendages, trying not to flinch, despite how much you want to. Sighing, you walk back to the tree and sit down, ignoring the small pup – you can always check up on it later, anyways.

The next day, you see the wolf in the same place it was in yesterday. You hope it won't bite you again as you, watching its face for a reaction, reach out once more and slowly begin to pet it. You hear a sheep's frantic bleat as it watches you, almost as if the animal is trying to warn you about the pup. Unsure of why it let you pet it now and not the day before, you shrug.

Ignoring the "baaaa's" of the sheep, you offer the wolf your arms. It seems to refuse, backing away further. You sigh and make your way back towards the sheep and your satchel lying under the tree, untying it and taking out a bit of jerky you have for lunch. Tearing off a small piece, you lay it in front of the wolf, then back away slowly. Still holding your crook in hand, you plop under the tree's shade as the sheep in front of you graze happily, now content that you're away from danger. Your eyes finally drift shut as the peaceful meadow and the soft grass beckon you to the land of dreams.

* * *

The afternoon sun is warm on your face, the tree's leaves casting dappled shadows upon your face. You open your eyes, squinting to see against the bright sunlight, and gaze upon your flock of sheep, still grazing innocently. Looking over to your right, you see the wolf pup and no trace of the piece of jerky you threw it earlier today, around noon. Standing up, you see that it's almost evening and you walk over to the general area where your sheep are eating. Shooing them, you eventually get them to run around and generally stay in one condensed, giant mass of sheep as you make your way home. You pretend not to notice the wolf following you home.

The wolf visits you the next day, and the day after that. It goes on like that for a while, a week and a half or so, until the pup finally allows you to pick it up like you would a baby, though not without much protest. Realizing that you've made a friend in an abandoned wolf pup – seeing as the mother never came to "claim" her young – you grin and decide to take it with you to help you herd the sheep… not like it needed much convincing to chase around those fluffy white sheep, anyways.

Day in and day out the two of you spend, you leaning against a tree while watching the sheep and your wolf friend in a cautious position near you, ears alert for any sign of danger.

Little did you know that someone has been watching you from afar.

* * *

Crook in hand, you wave it around to scare the sheep away from the outskirts of the meadow, lest they wander into the forest beyond. You had enough to worry about; you didn't need a lost sheep added to the mess.

"(First Name)! (First Name)!" A shrill voice calls out.

Turning to the source of the sound, your face breaks into a smile as you recognize the energetic boy-almost-man running towards you a breakneck speed. "Shoyo! What are you doing here?"

Coming to a stop in front of you, the orange-haired boy rests his hands on his knees and hunches over, panting vigorously. You wait patiently until he's recovered enough to say, "The chief wants to talk to you. He said to please come quickly. It's the king!"

_The king? What could he possibly want with your small village, much less with you yourself? _"Why? Does he personally request me? And who'll watch my sheep?"

"I'll take over from here, (First Name)!"

"No."

"What? Why not?" Shoyo pouts, puffing out his cheeks and acting very childish, not at all like the 19-year-old he really is.

"You and I both know how terrible you are at shepherding. That's why I'm the one herding sheep, not you."

"I'll do a good job, I promise! See? Let me show you!" He grabs the crook from you and jumps up and down, making strange "gwahhh!" sounds. "Besides, aren't you curious about the king visiting?"

You reach out and take hold of the wooden tool, pulling it from his grasp. "I'll admit I am, but I'm more concerned about my sheep."

"Oh, just give me the crook already, (First Name)!" He holds out his hand for it, smirking at you as he does so. "You _have _to go meet the king! He's so dreamy~"

You mentally facepalm and sigh, "He's only been king for a week and already you're into him way too much. I'm not sure if you're just an enthusiastic fan or if you have a crush on him."

"But he's _so _cool! C'mon, (First Name), you're a girl – don't tell me you don't think he's handsome!"

You wave your hand in the air, dismissing Shoyo's "fangirling" and starting to walk down the hill, your wolf companion near you. "Whatever you say, Shoyo, whatever you say. I don't even know what that guy looks like." You hand the shepherd's crook to your friend, saying, "I'm going to go see what's up down in the village. Don't lose any sheep..." Midsentence, you turn to glare at Shoyo, who whimpers under your intense glare. "…or else."

* * *

You stride into the village, where you're promptly bombarded by your younger brother, Kai, and dragged by your little sister, Mei, to the chief's home. Pushing you into the house, the two siblings giggle and leave you there alone, bewildered. Your wolf wanders off towards your home.

"Ah, (First Name), it's good to see you." The elderly chief smiles at you and gestures at the tall male sitting to his right. "This is His Royal Highness, King Tobio Kageyama."

"You're the one?" He squints at you and blinks several times in rapid succession. "What's your name?" Onyx bangs hang in his face and navy blue eyes gleam bitterly, sizing you up from head to toe like a prize cut of meat. A gaudy crown sits atop his head and a poppy-red cape adorns his shoulders, white fur lining the collar and bottom of it. He's dressed in sleek black pants and similarly colored leather shoes, matched with a flawlessly alabaster shirt with a spiffy look about it. Kageyama certainly looks the part, but at 19 and having just ascended the throne, the question is: Can he really _be _the king everyone expects him to be?

"Yes, Your Royal Highness. That's me, (First Name/Last Name)." You stiffen, unimpressed with the regality of his dress. _He's probably just another "puppet king," to be manipulated by the "shadow king" and made to do said king's bidding._

"How intelligent are you?" His voice is harsh, cutting straight to the point.

"My intelligence, sir?"

Kageyama turns to the village chief. "Are you sure she's the smartest out of everyone in this village? She can't answer a question without repeating it back to me. If I wanted a parrot, I would have gotten one." You wince.

"Yes, Your Highness, I assure you that she's the brightest there is."

"…if you say so." He turns to look at you again, scrutinizing you as you shuffle your feet and stare at the ground. "I feel as though I know you."

"I'm certain I don't know anyone like you, Your Highness."

"If I say I recognize you, then I recognize you. There is no argument. Anyways, you are to come to the royal castle with me."

"Why? Chief, you can't allow him to do this! I'm not a thing – he can't take me away as he pleases!"

"I will do with you as I please," the king hisses at you.

"Please go with him, (First Name). It will be good for you to leave this small village," the elder pleads.

You pause, contemplating the notion, then saying softly, "If you insist, Chief. I've always wanted to see the outside world, anyways." You turn to glare at the king, then curtsy mockingly at him. "I will go with you, Your Royal Highness, King Tobio Kageyama," you whisper, your voice seeping with sarcasm and hurt pride.

"Get your stuff ready. We leave at dawn tomorrow." He stands and walks out of the room, into another space you assume is the chief's guest room, where he'll spend the night.

"I'll go, but only because I want to. _No one _orders me around," you say in a soft voice, glaring daggers at the retreating figure of the 19-year-old. "Especially not that arrogant boy king."

After Kageyama disappears, the chief begins to speak. "I'm very sorry to ask you to do this, (First Name), but the king wants a new royal advisor to help him rule the throne. He's going around to all the cities and villages, looking and judging the most intelligent people to choose his advisor from."

"If they're so intelligent, won't they just stab him in the back when he's unaware to steal the crown from him, chief?"

"It seems that way, which is why he wants a younger – but intelligent – person to help him. He said that he thought it'd be the best way to stay in control of the power."

"Stupid boy," you mutter under your breath. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"What was that, (First Name)?" The chief cocks his head in concern. "If you really don't want to go, we can always find someone else, but it'd be hard with such short notice and all."

"No, I'll go. It's alright. Do you know if he'll test the candidates to find the one best fit to be his advisor?"

"He's a rash boy, mind you, (First Name). I don't believe he will, not even if the council elders demand that he do so."

"If he doesn't listen to his elders, who's to say he'll listen to _me_? Aren't I just a girl?" Your tone drips sarcasm.

"It's just his logic. Please bear with it. You'd better go now; I think you'll need your rest for the ride to the castle tomorrow."

You nod, bowing politely to the chief and walking out of the house. You slouch and sigh as you kick a pebble idly along the dusty road to your home. Picking it up, you feel its heft in your hand and aim for a tree on the outskirts of town. Winding up, you imagine that it's the stupid, arrogant boy-king Kageyama's face plastered on a "Wanted" poster, hanging off the bark. You let the rock fly; it hits its target dead-on.

"Kageyama will never last on the throne, regardless of if he has me or another advisor by his side. That bastard boy-of-a-king. I almost feel sorry for him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Reluctant Advisor and an Imbecile of a King**

Court ladies swarm the gardens, fanning themselves with delicate silk fans. Their brightly colored, ankle-length dresses catch the sun and make you flinch, unable to look at them for a moment longer. You can hear their high-pitched giggles as they follow the king with their eyes, not bothering to spare you a single glance. Letting go a sigh, you trail the king into the palace.

Inside the king's grand courtroom, it's just you and King Kageyama; his guards and normal posse of people are nowhere to be seen. He seats himself in the throne, throwing his cape over the arm of the chair, his crown cocked precariously on his head. Said male busies himself with fiddling with the arrangement of his cape on his shoulder and a heavy silence falls upon the two of you as you watch him, barely able to suppress your impatience.

"Where are your other advisor candidates?" You break the loud silence, watching the king flinch from your demanding tone.

He recovers quickly, regaining his previous composure, Prussian-blue eyes flashing. "You do not speak unless spoken to first."

You mentally facepalm but nod your head. "Got it, Your Royal Highness. Thank you for enlightening this poor pleb."

His eye twitches but he says nothing.

A deafening silence blankets the room again until he interrupts the silence once more, startling you out of your daydream.

"You're the only advisor I want."

"Pardon?" You barely manage to catch the last part of that sentence. "What did you say?"

"Listen closely whenever I speak."

"I shall hang onto your every word, my lord. Please tell me what you just said," you say, mocking the king with your eyes.

He seems to take you seriously and nods, satisfied with your reply. "I said, you're the only advisor that I'll ever take on."

You reel back at this news but maintain a calm composure. "Alright."

"Do you understand what that means, girl?"

"No, Your Royal Highness."

Kageyama sighs. "You're to accompany me wherever I go."

"What are we, joined at the hip?" You hiss under your breath. "Got it, sir."

"Our first order of business is to go to the front lines and rally the troops," he says out loud. "That'll be in three days. Sugawara will help you settle in."

A butler appears out of nowhere, bowing to you, his mop of silver-gray hair flopping messily into his face. "I'm Sugawara. You will find that your things have been taken care of and put into your room; the same goes for your…" he pauses to think, looking for the right words, then cocks his head and smiles. "…for your wolf companion."

You smile. "Thanks."

Kageyama stands up, bringing the conversation to a dead pause; walking quickly, he strides out of the room. You watch his back disappear into the distance as Sugawara sighs besides you.

"His Royal Highness is very temperamental," he says. "Please take good care of him."

"Is he a baby or something? Am I his nursemaid now, what with this 'please take good care of him' stuff?" You mutter.

"Nothing of the sort. Here, I'll show you to your room."

Grumbling, you follow the butler to the lavish room, modestly furnished but adorned with items only royalty could afford. You plop onto the large bed, hearing it creak and moan under its new weight, and wrinkle your nose at the overpowering floral scent, probably from the vase of roses next to the desk.

"Has anyone lived here in this room?"

"No. His Royal Highness pulled out all the stops for you, my lady," Sugawara replies, smoothing out the wrinkles in the bedspread next to you.

"What's with this 'front lines' thing he was talking about?"

"Did you not know, Miss (First Name)? Karasuno, our kingdom, is at war with our neighboring countries, especially Nekoma. Surely you must've heard of this."

"I'm from the countryside," you mumble sheepishly. Turning to face him, you say, "I _have_ heard of it, but I didn't think it was actually true…"

"Here." The male sits on the bed, patting the spot next to him. "Sit up. I'll tell you a little bit about this situation.

"King Kageyama is very ambitious, you see… he's a Napoleon, of sorts." Sugawara laughs sheepishly.

"Napoleon? The guy who wanted world domination?"

Sugawara nods. "Yeah, that guy. The kingdom's army is currently pushing against the kingdom of Nekoma; that's where the front lines are."

"Why Nekoma of all places?"

"Karasuno was always rivals with Nekoma and Kageyama took advantage of that to go to war with them, my lady. I'll leave the king to tell you everything else. Please, rest – you'll need your strength to manage His Royal Highness."

* * *

"Try to keep up with me, girlie," the king scowls at you. "Can you walk any slower?"

"I'm doing my best, Your Highness," you roll your eyes at him.

"Go faster. Your current effort won't help us win."

"You know what else won't help us win? Your disgusting attitude," you mutter under your breath, soft enough so Kageyama doesn't hear you. You're trotting behind the tall, ebony-haired youth, going two or three steps to match his one long stride, huffing and watching your breath come out in small white puffs. His crimson cape flutters behind him, the fluffy sheep-white lining seemingly floating above the ground and above his patent-leather shoes. The gilded crown lurches precariously on his head, as always. You look to the side and note the evergreen grass, iced with the smallest bits of frost, and the frigid pallor of the entire landscape, rid of any vibrant color.

He suddenly stops in his tracks; you almost crash into him but manage to stop just in time. Mouthing curse words, you sidestep to stand next to him.

"General Sawamura, how's the army doing?"

The general, a tall male with dark hair and even darker eyes, nods at the king and smiles. "We're advancing well enough against Nekoma, Your Highness."

"Where are we? How far are we from storming their royal palace?"

"We aren't that far in yet, sir. It'll take a week, maybe, or two at the most."

"Is that it?" He glares, kicking a stone. The king meets the general's gaze head-on, Prussian-blue pools flashing against taupe orbs. "Make the soldiers stronger! Make them run faster and fight harder! I will not stand for this!" Kageyama barks at Sawamura, who stares back at him, unflinching in spite of the king's anger.

"Your Highness, the soldiers are doing their best."

"That's not enough." He stares at Sawamura, then turns to you abruptly. "Girl."

You start at the suddenness. "Y-Yes?"

"We're going to the front lines. Get my armor and my horse."

"I thought I was an advisor, not a servant," you grumble as you trot towards the encampment, breaking into a run.

* * *

You come back in fifteen minutes, atop your horse and leading the king's horse with you, the latter carrying the heavy armor. "My Lord, His Royal Highness, King Kageyama! I have your horse and your armor; what do you say I do with it?"

"Over here, girl. Took you long enough," he says, motioning at you with an impatient wave of his hand.

"Here you are, sir."

He does nothing, only watching you get down from the horse before saying, "Since you're so dead-set in being an 'advisor' and not just a servant tell me: What do you think of going to the front lines ourselves?"

"Ourselves? As in, I'm going as well?"

"You're my advisor. Of course you're coming."

"Well…" you tap your chin, thinking. "It'd be dangerous, but it could rally up the troops. We run the risk of injury or even death, but… I think it's worth it. Please don't be too harsh on your soldiers, Your Highness; it's a difficult enough job as it is, both fending off and invading Nekoma."

"Well thought out answer, girl."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"We're returning to the palace." He mounts his horse and rides off towards the camp, not bothering to wait for you.

"That was a waste of effort," you groan. "I got his armor for nothing. Stupid king. He doesn't even listen to me anyways. Why bother even asking me for help? Then again… he'd probably be a burden for the soldiers, seeing as how he may be more liable to be a target for the Nekoma troops to attack… they'd have to defend him and themselves while trying to push back and invade Nekoma." While musing this over, you get on your horse and gallop towards the camp, following the king's trail. "Did he think of that? Is that why he didn't go to the front lines?"

* * *

"Welcome back, Your Highness and my lady," Sugawara greets. "How was your trip?"

The king strides by, not a word said to the butler, but you smile and say, "Somewhat of a waste, but not entirely. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?" You retreat to your room, flopping onto the bed and sighing in relief. "That was exhausting, keeping up with that prude of a king." Turning over onto your side, you close your eyes and try to sleep.

You wake up to a loud rapping on your door. "My lady! My lady! Come quickly! The king – it's the king!"

Complaining about that imbecile of a king, you roll out of bed, throw on your clothes, and pull open the door. "What do you want, Sugawara?"

"It's the king, my lady… he's enraged."

"Why is that my problem, exactly?" You roll your eyes for the umpteenth time, exasperated.

"Because… you're his advisor."

"Just because I'm his advisor doesn't mean I'm the go-to person for when he's angry," you complain, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and letting out a yawn while stretching your arms above your head. "What happened to make that idiot so angry?" You cock your head, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, you see…" Sugawara's eyes dart around, unsure of how to drop the bomb, then continues. It's just that… the army's deserted him and left the front lines… oh, and Nekoma's invading."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Impending Invasions and Early Morning Escapes**

You lose your footing, startled from the news, and almost topple over. "Nekoma's invading?! What happened to the army?!"

"I don't know! The king won't tell me anything!" Sugawara says, anxiety in his eyes as he wrings his hands back and forth, glancing at the floor and at the ceiling – anywhere but at you. "Go talk to him! Calm him down, please, my lady – only you will be able to!"

"Why am I the only one who can handle him?"

"I don't know – I get that feeling. That's beside the point, though – go talk to him and calm him down!" Sugawara looks you over. "Maybe put on some regular clothes first before you see him," he says, referring to your current pajama outfit. "He's shut himself in his room, down the hall and to the left. You can't miss it."

You scowl and turn back into your room, closing the door tightly behind you as you change your clothes and dash out the door again, running down the hall towards the king's bedroom.

* * *

Standing before the king's bedroom doorway, you gape in amazement. It's an elegantly carved, mahogany wood frame, complete with peals of flowers and eloquent vines and leaves, topped with a crown at the top. The doorknobs are pure gold, gleaming as they reflect the sun's early morning light streaming in through the narrow, cathedral-like glass window.

You raise a hesitant hand to the door, steel yourself against any possible reprimands from the king, and knock loudly. "King Kageyama? It's (First Name/Last Name). May I come in?"

There's no reply. You try the doorknob and the door slides open easily; you peek in and see the king slumped in a chair and watching the scene out his window.

"Your Royal Highness? I'm coming in." Pushing open the door, you step inside and close the door behind you, making your way to stand behind his chair.

There's a long pause as you stand there, unsure of what to say, until he breaks the silence.

"(Last Name)."

"Yes, my lord?"

He stands up and turns to look at you, a tired look on his face and despondent pleas in his eyes. "What should I do?"

You blink rapidly, unsure of how to answer – he never asked you for advice in such a serious manner before, and you can tell that he isn't joking. You look at him again.

He continues after a long pause. "My army… my army deserted me and Karasuno's unprotected now; we're open to attack and invasion and Nekoma's taken advantage of that. They've broken past the border and are making steady progress towards the castle. The townspeople have left the town near this palace; there's no one within a 25-mile radius of this place. Aoba Jousai is coming as well and there's no one to stop neither Nekoma nor Aoba Jousai."

Kageyama stops and looks at you, pleading with his eyes for help. You silently take his hand and guide him to the bed, sitting and patting the spot next to you to invite the king to sit as well. He does so, waiting for your response.

"What happened to your army men?" you ask.

"They've left me. Deserted. Gone."

You blink, then say, "There's nothing for you to do. You're vulnerable and wide-open, susceptible to attack."

"Then what, now? Am I a sitting duck, an easy target for Nekoma and Aoba Jousai to pick off as they so please to?"

"You need to run away."

"Run away? I am Tobio Kageyama, king of the kingdom of Karasuno. I do not run away."

"Then don't consider this as 'running away.' Think of this as escaping the limelight for a bit, laying low and staying safe. You can come back and reclaim the throne later; I think Nekoma's only going to target the castle because that's what you did. You didn't cause chaos and destruction through the countryside."

He raises an eyebrow at this. "And if Nekoma takes control of the kingdom?"

"I'll help you get it back. I'm your advisor, after all, Your Royal Highness."

The king stares off into space, leaving your words hanging in the air and making you unsure if the king heard you or not. You stare at his side profile, noting his strong jawline and nose, his onyx fringe hanging in his equally dark blue eyes, the soft yet rough outline of his lips—

"What are you looking at?" His voice startles you, making you jump.

"Nothing."

He grins at you, an evil glint in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

He pushes you down on the bed as he hovers above you, his face inches from your own. "You were watching me."

"Is that a question or a statement?" You blink.

"It's a command."

You study his face, watching the twinkle in his eyes flicker and flash in the harsh light streaming in from the partially closed curtain. Glancing at his lips, you look back at his eyes, Prussian blue pools clashing with deep (eye color) orbs. You open your mouth to say something, but decide against it.

Scowling and reaching up, you pull the king's lanky body to yours in a tight hug, your arms crossing his broad back and softly patting his head. "It's alright, Kageyama."

He says nothing, stiffening instead in your embrace.

"It's okay to be weak sometimes, my lord. Everyone is. You don't have to always be strong all the time, you know – I'm your advisor. I'll help you. Rely on me and I'll show you the way."

He slowly pushes himself off of you, getting off of and standing next to the bed. Walking over to the window, he mutters, "Alright."

You smile sadly, knowing in your heart that he won't rely on you as much as he should. Standing up, you make your way towards the door. "I'll bring you to my village – you'll be safe there. Let's leave tonight, as soon as night falls."

* * *

It's pitch black outside as you peek your head out the stone door, the yellow warmth of light falling gently upon the dank, cold grassy ground. "King Kageyama?"

A softer voice appears behind you, making you jump. "My lady, what are you doing?"

You turn to look at the speaker, then let out a sigh, reaching down to reassure yourself of your wolf companion next to you, hearing its growling sounds. "Sugawara, it's just you! You gave me a heart attack." Pressing your hand to your heart and feeling it pound, you continue. "Don't tell anyone, but—" you cast a wary glance around the two of you, then carry on. "—I'm bringing the king to my village. Since Nekoma's invaded and apparently Aoba Jousai has, too, it's not safe for him here. He'll be killed." The wolf stiffens but continues to growl softly at the dark expanse of night.

"Do you want him to remain on the throne, Lady (First Name)?" The butler cocks his head to the side, his curious eyes watching you intently.

You shrug. "I'm his advisor; he chose me as so. Therefore, I'm obligated to help him. He trusts me, you know – it's sweet, despite how rude he seems."

The butler seems hesitant to believe you, but nods slowly. "Have you finished preparing?"

"Yes. I've got food and the like in this basket," you say, indicating the woven basket hanging from your arm. "We'll carry or wear the clothing we need, and we're dressed like servants so no one suspects anything. The horses are ready – I've gotten them and the equipment needed as well."

"And if someone comes upon the two of you running away from the palace?"

"The servants won't know. No one's awake at this hour of the night – when they wake up tomorrow, the king will be gone and all chaos will break loose. Sugawara, please let the servants go home safely. Leave the king to me."

Sugawara smiles, nodding. "Understood. And your disguises?"

"He'll pretend to be my deaf, mute cousin who I'm taking home with me – I'm a servant escaping from the royal palace. That's understandable, right?"

"Very."

"Then… please get the king. Quietly."

* * *

King Kageyama arrives to the servants' exit, grumbling but clutching his crown tightly in his hand.

"Why do you have that crown?" You gesture at the pointy object.

"It's my crown. This is my palace. This is my kingdom."

"Whatever. Give it to me and I'll keep it safe until it's time for you to reclaim the throne; get on your horse and let's go," you say, holding out a hand for the crown.

He opens his mouth but says nothing, choosing not to object and instead quietly hands over the gilded crown. Stepping on the stirrup, Kageyama swings a foot over the horse and mounts as you do the same. Your wolf companion silently takes its place next to your steed.

* * *

The two of you ride through the night, not stopping until dawn peeks over the horizon to take a brief break. You hand him the food and water and he devours it, eating like a wolf gone wild. Laughing softly, you hand him your portion as well without saying a word; he eats it and lets out a sigh, standing up to mount his horse again. Tearing off a piece of jerky, you give it to the faithful wolf alongside you, eating what's left of the jerky.

"We're almost there, my lord," you say, breaking the silence and speaking over the pleasant chirps of songbirds.

"Good."

"The village is right over that ridge over there," you say, pointing over the lush green hills. Your wolf companion runs off towards where you point, heading towards the village first.

"Let's go faster," he grumbles. "I'm tired." He turns and mounts his horse, waiting impatiently as you get atop your steed and embark on the way to the village.

You come across your wolf companion, sleeping soundly before your home. Dismounting from your horse, you take off your hood and lead Kageyama into your house.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," you say, walking towards the kitchen. "I brought a visitor."

Your siblings run up to you, clamoring around your legs for attention; they glance at Kageyama, the tall stranger you brought with you, and shout excitedly: "(First Name)'s got a boyfriend! (First Name)'s got a boyfriend!"

Flushing a light pink, you bend down and shush the two energetic, gleeful children, pushing them off towards your parents' room to get them. You throw a side glance at the king. "Sorry about that," you mutter.

He looks off to the side, making you unable to see his expression. "It's fine."

"You're not really my boyfriend," you mumble, glancing at the kitchen table.

He says nothing in response, simply continuing to look at the side, but it feels like the aura coming from him is slightly darker than it was before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Tree Trunks and Apologies**

"Did you find a nice boy to fall in love with in the city? Let me see him!" She reaches out with her hand to tap Kageyama's shoulder, beckoning for him to turn around so she can get a closer look at his face.

"Mom! You might not want to do that," you protest, grabbing her hand and stopping her before she can touch the king.

"Why not?"

"He's… he's the king."

Your mother pauses, her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging. "So… does that mean that—"

"Yeah, it means that you can't touch him unless he gives you permission to," you roll your eyes.

"No… does that mean that he's the boy you fell in love with, (First Name), and that you brought him back to ask for your father's and my blessing?"

"What?" The king and you shout this in unison, him whirling around to face your mother and you clapping your hand over her mouth before she can say anything else.

"I would never dare even think of courting her—"

"You think that I would fall in love with him—"

"She's just a mere peasant and my servant—"

"He's the frickin' king, mom!"

The two of you scream at your mother, then turn on each other.

"How dare you think that I would love you, girl?!"

"You seemed to like me well enough last night, my lord," you say, rolling your eyes and your tone dripping sarcasm.

"You two… did _it _last night?!" Your mother shrieks, jumping up and down in delight. "When's the child?!"

"What?! Mom, no! Stop! No!"

"Enough of this, you stupid peasant. Take me back to the palace."

"You can't go back there, you idiot," you glare at him.

"And why not? You're my advisor – you're supposed to cater to my every whim and will." His navy eyes flash, his mouth set in a firm line.

"I'm also supposed to make sure that you're safe. I promised Sugawara I would."

The king's face seems to fall a bit at the mention of Sugawara. "Oh."

You flinch. "Are you alright?"

"So… you're only taking care of me because you promised Sugawara, is that it?" His tone turns accusatory. "I can't trust you." He turns and storms out of the home, making a beeline for the hills.

Turning to look at your mother, you sigh and run out the door after that imbecile. "Yes, you can! Your Royal Highness, just listen to me! Slow down!"

* * *

You chase him to the meadow where you first met your wolf companion, to the open field where you met the mysterious stranger. Kageyama's punching a tree in his rage, royal blue eyes blazing.

"My lord! Please stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Throwing yourself at him, you grab his fist and pull it from the tree, cradling it in your hand. "You're bleeding, imbecile. Why did you do that?!"

He says nothing in reply, wrenching his hand from your tight grasp to continue his furious attack on the wooden trunk.

"Stop it!" You jump in between the tree and his fist, knowing instinctively that you'll be hit.

The impact of the punch knocks you off your feet, propelling you back against the rough bark of the tree and knocking you off your feet. Your head flies back and hits the trunk, making you see stars for a few moments; you recover quickly, glancing at Kageyama, who has a look of disbelief on his face.

Holding your hurt cheek in your hand, you match stares with Kageyama until he finally breaks the silence, Prussian blue eyes burning into (eye color) pools.

"Why?"

"Because, my king," you say, approaching him. Taking his hand into yours, you kneel with one knee on the ground, much like in a marriage proposal, and kiss his hand softly. Holding it tightly in yours, you say, "I'm supposed to protect you. Not because I promised Sugawara that I'd do it, but because I want to… because you'd die without me – I know you would. You're such an idiot that you wouldn't last five seconds out there in the real world and I really wonder how you managed to stay on the throne for so long without me, being the stupid bastard you are, but you did it somehow and… I don't know why," you mumble, letting go of his hand and standing up, taking a step back towards the fringe of the forest.

"I don't know why I did that. Please forget about it," you say and break off eye contact with the male, sprinting past him for the village down the hill.

* * *

It's been a week since that moment. You avoid all contact with the king, obviously failing in your advisory duties, and leave the care of Kageyama to your mother, who fusses over him like a mother hen.

"Sis!"

"Kai?" You look at your little brother. "What's up?"

"That guy – that tall guy—"

Your ears perk up at the mention of the king. "Wh-What about him?"

"He wants to talk to you, sis," your younger sister Mei interjects.

"Why?" Trying not to flush a light shade of pink, you busy yourself with plucking the petals off a nearby flower.

"Heheh, you'll find out~ He's in the guest room," Kai says, taking his sister's hand and walking off, throwing you side glances all the while, a smirk on his face.

_He likes me… he likes me not… he likes me… he likes me not, he likes me—_ you shake your head, throwing the flower to the side of the road and standing up. You dust off your tunic and skirt and make your way towards your home.

* * *

Summoning up courage, you raise a tentative fist and knock on the door of the guest room. "King Kageyama, Your Royal Highness? It's (First Name/Last Name). May I come in? I was told you wanted to talk to me."

"The door's open."

You push open the door and poke your head in. "My lord?"

"Come in."

Taking a step into the room, you look around. He's sitting on the bedspread, his head in his hands, staring at the wall. The window is closed and the curtains drawn tight, the only source of light coming from the flickering candle on the small desk next to the bed.

"What's wrong?" You sit next to him, leaving a bit of space between the two of you.

He looks at you, then looks down at his hands clasped in his lap. "I…" His knuckles turn white and his hands tremble

You lay a hand on his knee and nod, waiting for him to continue. "It's alright, my lord. You can trust me."

He exhales loudly, mumbling, "I'm sorry."


End file.
